jedi_council_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Setting of the story
Setting of the story This is only for role-playing purposes The purpose of this is to inform others the location, era and the main threat of the group. The "Setting of the Story" will serve as your guide on where and how your story takes place. This information may also help you to align your stories or Bios to ours. Location Welcome to the Jedi Council of Tython led by Grandmaster Nusel Kaie. We are also allied with the Jedi Council of Coruscant who is led by Grandmaster Yoda. We have our own temple at Tython and that serves as our main base just like the temple in Coruscant. We have our own missions. We have our own Council members. other words, we are a Jedi Council but not at same place as Anakin or Obi Wan Etc. They are Jedi from the Jedi Council of Coruscant while we are a Jedi at the Jedi Council of Tython. We may not be Canon but we still can live at the Canon universe. In other words,since we are allied with the Jedi Council of Coruscant, we can still take part of events such as "The Battle of Geonosis", "The Clone wars" or even " The Order 66" and etc. Era Our timeline starts at The Rise of the Empire era (prequel era) takes place between 1,000 BBY and 0 BBY. events of STAR WARS EPISODE 1,2,3 and the clone wars takes place during the twilight of this era. Main Threat Since we are allied with the Council of Coruscant, we are also at war with the Separtists. But a new secret Sith organization has arrived known as the 13 mask lords and they pose as a threat against the Jedi and the Galaxy. The 13 mask lords are a secret group of 13 sith lords who will work together in order to gain power throughout the whole galaxy. They will destroy anything that stands in their way. Each sith lords have their own sith group. Only the Jedi Council of Tython knows about this threat. It is up to us Jedi to stop them. But we are at the same time at war with the Separtists. Will we succeed? idea of the 13 mask lords is to introduce and fight more Sith than Droids. It is much more interesting to fight Sith than a bunch of droids. The reason why there are 13 Sith lords and each of them have their own sith group is so that each of us can have our very own antagonists on our stories. For example, your main antagonist in your bios is a Sith master from a group that is owned by a Sith lord, or a Dark jedi, or a Sith Lord or Etc. In other words, it's all because of 'options' that you can make your character out of. Your Journey Starts here "Tell us why, how, when and where you started. Were you a Sith who became a Jedi? or Were you a Jedi who fell into the dark side? Did you became the hero you wanted to be? or ended up becoming your worst nightmare? It's your life. It's your choice. Share your bios or stories. We would love to have it in our Jedi Archives. Besides, I think it's worth telling!" -Ruui Skiel '' you want to start to make your own bio, just sign up then click "contribute" at the top right side. Choose "add a page" and there you go. You can get started. The more the details on your Bios the better. You can put your birthday, planet homeworld and your midi chlorean count P.S. It is your story, but let's make it fair. Let's not get too overpowered. Also, let's not break the boundaries of the Canon universe For example, Anakin's midi chlorean count is at '''27,700 '''and Qui Gon Jinn stated that it was the highest count by far. So let's not get higher than 27,700 Midi Chloreans count. ''"Also, by the overpowering, we mean don't kill any of the 13 Sith. You can't do that by yourself, you can't do that with a companion's help. It will take all of us to kill them. And when you fight a Sith, don't make it too easy for yourself. I know you want to be all "high and mighty" but you can't. Make it take a while, not 30 seconds. Not 10 minutes. Maybe an hour. And let's be real about this, you'll be injured. You won't walk away with that without a scratch. Most likely, you'll be severely injured. We want to make this as fair as possible. And with the 27,700. Don't go just below that. Max is 20,000. But let's get real, it's very unlikely to have 20,000. Thank you." -Commanderdajones